


今天是马科斯的生日

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Surprise Party, 我就暗示一下开车应该不是T吧, 拉郎注意, 本月大型喷沙AU, 梦战七人组公寓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: 梦战公寓七人组，算是半个现代/拟人（保留虫形态但是生活方式贴合人类）AU吧，梗图来自lof上的落 閘 放 圖 【更新暫停】太太，就是写写图开心的，别太当真。人物属于Team Cherry，OOC都属于我。
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 1





	今天是马科斯的生日

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [本月最大型喷沙AU 梦战公寓 姗姗来迟了](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572677) by 落 閘 放 圖 【更新暫停】. 



> 设定如下：
> 
> 年龄：马尔穆是小孩（好像也没什么不对），泽若25-30，马科斯35-40，无眼45，加利安50-60，胡长老65+，戈布未知（等下  
> 除了马哥之外的其余六人都是厨房杀手  
> 七个人里面除了泽若和马哥还算正常，其他都是没有生活技能的憨憨  
> 戈布和马尔穆喜欢联动拆家，戈布负责鸡贼，马尔穆负责背锅，但是戈布对马尔穆其实很照顾，就像兄弟一样  
> 无眼（女）是盲人，心地善良，很愿意帮助别人，但是老是把事情搞砸  
> 马哥嘴硬心软，不苟言笑，爱喝伏特加  
> 加利安和胡长老乐呵呵老年二人组，喜欢讨论如何保养武器（镰刀和榔头）  
> 泽若是里面最擅长人际交往的（也就是最正常的人）  
> 泽若已脱单，男朋友是马哥。没错，我就是搞拉郎，我给大家谢罪（跪好挨打）  
> 有前团，前辈团长和小骑士都是主播，兄弟俩是游戏主播，团长是舞蹈主播  
> 有前团非正式官宣桥段（我好恶俗
> 
> 没别的了。走起↓

“我回来了……啊？”  
泽若眨了眨眼。为什么地板变成了王国边境灰烬覆盖的地面一样的茫茫白色？  
“啊，泽若你回来了！”加利安高兴地用镰刀割下一块黄油，“我们正需要你帮忙。”  
“这是在干什么呢？”泽若听到了远处房间里戈布标志性的大叫声混合着马尔穆奶声奶气的笑声。这俩听上去玩得很开心呢。“为什么满地都是面粉？”  
“啊，抱歉，是我弄的。”无眼正摸索着把一袋面粉用夹子夹上，只不过夹子根本没有把开口封住。“没想到面粉拿出来的时候已经被用过了，所以就漏了好多在地上。胡长老去找吸尘器了。”  
泽若看着门口到客厅白茫茫的一片面粉，不知从何下脚。还好这时胡长老举着吸尘器过来了，砰的一声放在地上，面粉像光蝇一样四处飞舞。“哎，一把年纪了，吸尘器都提不动了。”  
“我来吧。”泽若接过吸尘器开始从门口一路吸到客厅，顺带把无眼面前的面粉袋子重新夹了起来，“今天是马科斯的生日，你们在给他做蛋糕？”  
加利安又打了两个鸡蛋，只不过手劲太大直接磕成了两半。“是啊，小马除了把房子出租还要照顾我们，今天就当是谢谢他，反正正好是他的生日。”他一边从面糊里面捞出破碎的鸡蛋壳一边说。  
“这个主意不错。”泽若的记忆闪回上次他和这五个人试图一起做年夜饭的场景，“但是要让胡长老记得别再直接把锤子往桌上砸了。我去看看戈布——喂！”  
一个绿色的球重重地拍在了他的大腿上，接着就是戈布的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈马尔穆，跟你讲了不能用自己来打乒乓球的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
绿色的球展开，马尔穆委屈的脸贴在了泽若的大腿上，“好疼，戈布让我把自己从墙壁上弹出去，结果撞到桌角了。”  
泽若有些哭笑不得地摸摸绿色幼虫的头，“那下次你就别再听他的了啊，上次你把墙撞坏了不也是这么和你讲的吗。”戈布还在狂笑，泽若走过去拎着尾巴一下把他倒提了起来，“每次都是你鸡贼，然后让小朋友来背锅，有点良心好吗戈布。”  
戈布晃了晃他膨胀的扇贝形脑袋，“这哪叫鸡贼，这叫机智。放我下来，不然世界上所有的知识就要从我的脑袋里流淌出来了。”  
马尔穆明显是玩累了，已经开始抱着泽若的腿神志不清地嘟囔。泽若轻轻把他从腿上摘下来放到床上，对戈布说，“人家要睡觉了，你看好他，别再整乱七八糟的幺蛾子了。”  
戈布翻了翻眼睛，但还是和马尔穆一起躺到了床上。泽若关上房间的门，发现这次三个中老年人的厨房历险记居然没有翻车，暗暗松了口气。  
无眼正乐呵呵地搅拌着一盆面糊，“闻起来好香啊，烤出来肯定很好吃。”泽若帮忙把桌上剩下的黄油放进冰箱，瞥见胡长老和加利安正站在桌台前研究烤箱。“你说这烤箱怎么打开啊？”胡长老嘟囔道，拨了拨烤箱上的温度旋钮，“就算打开了我又怎么知道它在烤东西呢。”  
泽若看了一眼烤箱后面的电线：果然没插上。他把电线绕到桌台底下插进插座。“哟，亮灯了！”加利安眯着眼睛把旋钮转到了两百度，接过了无眼递过来的装满面糊的蛋糕模具，“是不是可以直接放进去啊？”  
泽若凑过来看了一眼，“烤箱刚打开，那需要预热一会儿吧，我也不懂，但是要是不预热烤出来好像就外面焦了里面没熟，我记得是这样的。”  
胡长老有些出神地盯着烤箱里的灯，“所以这到底是怎么打开的？”  
“你先得把电线插上，” 泽若指了指插座，“然后直接把旋钮转到自己想要的温度，它就会自动开始加热的。在烤的时候里面就会亮灯，到时间带上手套拿出来就可以啦。”  
胡长老若有所思地点点头，转身去无眼那里帮忙一起洗碗，顺手设上了十五分钟的计时器。泽若帮忙打开冰箱门，看着加利安把鸡蛋盒子放回去，“我很好奇，这个主意是谁想出来的？”  
加利安拿抹布擦了擦自己切过黄油的镰刀，“是咱们几个闲着没事瞎扯的时候想出来的。无眼说今天是小马的生日，胡长老说咱给他弄个礼物吧，然后戈布就想到了做蛋糕这么回事。这事你可要保密，先不能让他知道，就算你俩在处对象你也不能背叛我们啊。”  
戈布出的主意……一般都不是什么好主意，但是这次他的想法居然意外地正常。泽若答应了加利安的请求，不禁暗暗感叹自己有生之年居然能看到戈布给任何人提出有价值有意义的建议，关上了自己房间的门。  
客厅里传来电视上圣巢新闻的晚间放送，混杂着泽若听不清的几句话。泽若打开手机，给通讯录里的马科斯发了条消息。  
泽若：今天可是你生日，不早点回来就有点说不过去了  
马科斯：正在输入……  
马科斯：我还有半个小时就到家。刚坐上鹿角虫  
泽若：那就好。吃过晚饭了吗？  
马科斯：正坐在座位上偷偷啃面包呢，公司里实在没时间吃东西  
泽若：回来再给你搞点吃的？  
马科斯：不用了，不过谢谢，吃完这个估计我就饱了  
泽若：那我在家里等你哈  
泽若：鹿角虫上吃东西别被抓住了，不然要罚款的  
马科斯：不会的，尽管放心  
泽若笑了出声，翻身躺到床上。今天正好周五，他打开圣巢一哥的直播间，发现小个子容器本来应该直播独立游戏的时间档变成了生活直播。屏幕里是一个透过衣柜的缝隙拍摄的卧室，一个明显也是容器的高个子躺在床上刷手机。过了一会儿，一个稍微矮一些的虫走了进来，猩红色的眼睛和颇像戏团面具的脸……等等，这不是团长吗？就那个舞蹈区常年No. 1的格林剧团团长？那个高个子容器难道就是格斗游戏之王容器前辈？？泽若瞪大了眼睛。这不是圈里面最喜闻乐见的前团吗，怎么突然一下子就同框了？  
小容器的摄像头动了动，看这个抖动的频率它似乎是在窃笑。衣柜视角让观众看不清楚，但是能够明显看到团长俯下身似乎是说了句什么，然后前辈抓过团长的手写了一些字。团长笑了一声，转身就想走，结果后脑勺一下被前辈摁住，两人的嘴就这么碰到了一起。  
此时的直播间已经炸开了花，小容器的摄像头画面抖得更厉害了。泽若看着满屏的“妈妈我搞到真的了”，殊不知更精彩的还在后面。  
接着大家都始料未及的一幕发生了。前辈勾住团长的脖子一把将他拽到了床上，两个人就这么一个骑在另一个人身上开始……接吻。泽若克制住自己马上要从嘴里喷薄而出的“卧槽”，透过满屏密密麻麻的弹幕试图辨认接下来会发生什么。衣柜的门打开了，小容器举着手机两步跑到了床边，用力拍了拍床垫。床上两人的动作停了下来一起看向小容器，然后直播戛然而止。  
泽若震惊之余思忖着这前辈和团长的男友关系怕是会成为最近直播圈里最大的新闻，然后又不由得担心圣巢一哥主播的命运：这意外发现自家兄弟的恋情怕是要被两人联手揍死。这时外面的计时器响了，他也只好出去带上手套把蛋糕取了出来，放在桌台上等着它凉下来。  
无眼兴奋地搓了搓手，“蛋糕好了！真香，现在就是等小马回来了。”  
泽若这时才明白过来：这几个中老年人搞得这么神神秘秘鸡飞狗跳的原来是要搞个惊喜派对，怪不得非得挑这个时候来做蛋糕。那惊喜就惊喜吧，他从柜子里拿出奶油罐子挤了几朵歪歪扭扭的奶油花，在中间插上了蜡烛。  
“快快！他马上要回来了，关灯，点蜡烛，正好蛋糕也弄好了，大家都安静点。”胡长老抱着刚睡醒不久的马尔穆来到餐厅，无眼摁掉了灯的开关，加利安不知从哪找到了一盒火柴点上了蜡烛，戈布很适时地把自己倒挂在了天花板上。六个人就安静地站在漆黑一片的公寓里，只有马尔穆还在咯咯地小声窃笑。  
泽若听到了钥匙开门的声音。“大家听我倒数然后开灯大喊，三，二，一，走！”  
“生日快乐——”  
六个不同分贝音调的声音齐齐地把马科斯吓了一大跳，险些没有拿稳手中的蛋糕。他看着笑成一团的六个人（戈布直接从天花板摔到了地上），又看看桌上的蛋糕和蜡烛，嘴角浮起一抹几乎不可察觉的微笑。  
“真巧，我也出去买了蛋糕准备回了和你们庆祝一下，没想到家里已经有了。”他把蛋糕放在桌上，“这是你们自己做的？”  
“是的，想着你也很辛苦了，这个蛋糕就是给你的生日礼物。”胡长老拍了拍加利安的肩膀，“我和无眼还有加利安一起弄的，泽若也帮了忙。”  
“啊……其实就是帮忙收拾了一下，真正的制作都是他们三个。”泽若笑着摸了摸后脑勺，在马科斯温柔的注视下有些脸红。他感觉心里暖暖的， 又有点迷糊，好像喝醉了一样。  
马科斯切开蛋糕，“那今天就能吃多少吃多少，吃不下的我就放冰箱。胡长老你先来，要多少？”  
等大家都分完了蛋糕，泽若和马科斯互相依偎着坐在沙发上，听着马尔穆努力用自己的胸足洗碗和戈布擦桌子的声音，吃着同一块蛋糕。泽若往马科斯的身上靠了靠，感觉浑身被毯子包裹一样，温暖又快乐。  
“咱们自己做的好吃吗？”泽若切了一小块下来喂给马科斯。马科斯笑了笑，“好吃啊，当然好吃，真的非常感谢他们呢。没想到今天戈布和马尔穆还主动包了家务，我还以为这是永远不可能发生的事情呢。”  
泽若没有回答，只是静静地靠着自己的男友，看着其余的人吃着蛋糕谈笑的样子。  
“你嘴上有奶油。”马科斯指了指泽若的嘴角。“啊，那我去擦掉——唔！”  
马科斯不等他动作就已经凑上来舔掉了他嘴角的奶油，顺便摸了一把他流畅的腰部线条。  
“揩油也没有这么揩的吧，你至少正大光明地来啊。”两人分开的时候泽若坏笑道。  
马科斯“噗嗤”笑了出来，在他耳边低声说，“这里有小孩儿啊，我可不想当坏榜样。”  
“嘿，你还道貌岸然起来了，真是个伪君子——喂！放我下来！”  
End


End file.
